Virtual local area networks (VLANs) allow various remote-computing systems to communicate as if they resided on a common local area network. Accordingly, network security measures can ensure secure communication occurs between the various remote-computing systems, even if the communication occurs over an otherwise unsecured network. Combined with a VLAN, internet small computer system interface (iSCSI) allows volumes on a storage system to be accessed in a secure way. iSCSI provides an abstraction of where a volume of data is stored on the storage system. To create a connection, a device issues a discovery request for a particular volume to an iSCSI target. In response to this discovery request, the iSCSI target determines where the volume is located and provides the IP address of where the volume is located. This allows an end user to access a volume of data without having to know, prior to accessing the data, where the data is actually located. This process is called iSCSI redirection.